


Visions Concealed by Destiny's Mask

by Vegeta_790



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: HERO cards before GX, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Battle City Arc, Pre-Millenium World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_790/pseuds/Vegeta_790
Summary: Yugi Muto is riding on cloud nine. He has just won the tournament held by Seto Kaiba, Battle City. With this, he had stopped a madman from destroying the world, taken custody of the three Egyptian God Cards, and helped the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle, learn more of his ancient Egyptian history as Pharaoh. But, soon, a person comes to Yugi with intents on stealing his title as King of Games. With the man wielding cards the young man had never seen before, can Yugi defeat this new enemy?





	Visions Concealed by Destiny's Mask

"Yugi Muto!"

Turning to the sound of his name being called, Yugi Muto, the King of Games, smiles at the new person and cuts his conversation with his friends off short. "That's me! Are you wanting help, stranger?" 

"You can." The man, no older than 17, preps a Duel Disk on his arm. His body is toned, evident by his muscular arms shown by his white sleeveless shirt. Over the shirt is a coat, also sleeveless, colored red, at the same length as the coats Seto Kaiba tended to wear. His pants are blue, loose-fitting sweatpants. It's evident by his thrown together outfit, and unkempt brown and black hair that this individual didn't prepare his own outfit this morning, much less prepare for anything else. However, his black left eye and brown right eye had narrowed, showing he was determined.

"I challenge you to a Duel!" The teen shouts, pointing to Yugi dramatically.

Yugi and his three friends, a blond named Jounouchi, a brown-head named Honda, and a brunette named Anzu, gawked at the Duelist. Suddenly, Jounouchi began to laugh hysterically.

"Y-Ya can't be for real, buddy!" He said after regaining his composure. "This is Yugi Muto, undefeated Duel Monsters Champ. Winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments! King of Games!" Jounouchi praises his friend, causing the young Yugi to blush.

"I know who he is. But, why would a nobody like you be screaming his praises? Just shut up and let me duel the one who matters." The teen brushes Jounouchi off like a bug on his shoulder.

Angered, the blond began to shout at the teen. "Alright, punk! You asked for it! You wanna duel Yug?! Then, beat me!"

Shrugging his shoulders, the heterochromiac simply says, "Sure. A good warm-up should prep me enough to duel Yugi."

Jounouchi reaches into his school bag and pulls out his own Duel Disk. "I'll have you know I was the runner up in Duelist Kingdom and placed 4th in Battle City!!"

"And?"

Both teens activate their Duel Disks and shout in sync.

"DUEL!"

(Unknown LP: 4000 Vs. Jounouchi LP: 4000)

Anzu turns to Yugi. "Have you ever seen that guy before, Yugi?"

"No. But, it would seem he knows me." Yugi responds before tuning back into the duel.

"I'll take first move!" Jounouchi shouts as he draws his first card. "And I'll start this duel with my Alligator's Sword!"

The blond slams a card onto his duel disk as a monster begins to take form. An alligator with a large jaw, black and red armor and a sword takes to the field with a menacing glower. 

(Alligator's Sword - ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)  
"I'll then place two cards face down. Your move.. uh.. what's your name?" Jounouchi asks.

Closing his eyes, the teen draws his card. "Soren."

Before Jounouchi and his friends could question Soren, he begins to speak again. "First, I will play the magic card, Destiny Draw!"

All four look at the card with boggled expressions. "What is that card?" Honda asks.

"I'll tell you. By sending a Destiny HERO from my hand to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to draw two cards from my Deck." Soren puts one card into his Grave, and draws two more cards.

"Destiny HERO?" Jounouchi asks. "What the hell is that?" 

"My soul, that's what. My deck is stacked with monsters belonging to the name of HERO." Soren responds. "Like this! I activate the effect of the Destiny HERO - Malicious from my Grave. By removing him from the game, I can summon a second copy of Malicious to the field from my deck!" 

Soren takes the card from his grave and puts it in his coat pocket. Then, a card appears at the top of his deck. "I special summon Destiny HERO - Malicious!"

The monster that hits the field looks similar to a demon, with a tan, muscular body, with a red D seemingly carved into his chest.

(Destiny HERO - Malicious - ATK: 800/DEF: 800)

Jounouchi laughs. "That monster has only 800 attack points! What can you do with that?!" 

"A lot." Soren scoffs. "Now, I play Pot of Greed, to draw two new cards!"

After drawing, Soren smiles. "Next up, I play another magic card! Mask Change!!"

Yugi seems to look uneasy. 

"What is it, Yugi?" Honda questions.

"I don't know. Something just tells me that this Soren guy isn't playing around with Jounouchi."

"Mask Change allows me to send a HERO monster on my field to the Grave, and summon a new monster in their place! I send my Malicious to the Graveyard!"

By sending another Malicious to the card graveyard, the heterochromiac takes a card from a slot on his Duel Disk. "My monster dawns a mask that frightens Heroes and Villains alike! I summon my Masked HERO - Anki!"

A new monster takes the place of the demonic looking Malicious. This monster wears black armor, similar to a panther in design.

(Masked HERO - Anki - ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200)

"Finally, I play my Concentrating Current magic card, making my Anki's attack points increase by the same amount as his defense points!"

(Masked HERO - Anki - ATK: 4000/DEF: 1200)

Jounouchi starts to sweat as the monster standing before him starts to increase in attack points.

"Well, at least I still have my Alligator's Sword protecting my Life Points!" Jounouchi tries to reassure himself and his friends.

"Battle!" Soren shouts. "In battle, Anki's special ability activates!"

The Masked HERO begins to run at Jounouchi and jumps into the air as Soren continues to speak. "By cutting his attack points in half, he can pounce directly onto your Life Points!"

Jounouchi braces himself as Anki delivers a kick, cutting Jounouchi's Life Points in half.

(Soren LP: 4000 Vs. Jounouchi LP: 2000)

Anzu gasps. "Jounouchi just lost half of his Life Points in one attack!"

"And that isn't it. It seems that Soren's Masked HERO can use that effect once per turn." Yugi remarks to his female friend.

"That has to be cheating!" Honda clenches his fist. "There's no way that guy can just attack Jounouchi directly!"

Soren begins to smile. "You had no chance of defeating me, Jounouchi. I'll set three cards face down, and end my turn. At the end of my turn, Anki drops back to 2800. Let's hope for something good, shall we?"

(Masked HERO - Anki - ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200)  
Jounouchi grits his teeth. "My turn! Draw! I'll activate the magic card, Polymerization! This lets me fuse the Alligator's Sword on my field, with the Baby Dragon in my hand!"

The Alligator jumps into the air, and lands on an orange Baby Dragon. 

"Meet, Alligator's Sword Dragon!"

(Alligator's Sword Dragon - ATK: 1700/DEF:1200)

"Next, I'll play my two face down cards! Graceful and Skull Dice!"

A angel and demon appear in front of their respective cards, with the angel holding a blue six-sided die, and the demon holding a red die.

"These cards let me roll a die for each one. Graceful Dice raises my monster's attack by the number I roll times 100 and Skull Dice lowers your monster's attack by the number I roll times 100. Go, dice roll!!"

Both creatures look at each other and throw their dice. The blue die lands first... landing on a six!

"All right! I got a six! That puts my Dragon at 2300!!"

The red die finally lands... on a five.

"And Anki drops to the same attack points." Soren remarks.

"It's better than nothing! Now, attack!" Jounouchi calls his attack, sending his Dragon and the HERO to crash into one another, with both being destroyed.

"There we go! Now, you can't attack me directly! But, I will set this card face down, just in case. Turn end."

Honda and Anzu begin to celebrate. "You got this, Jounouchi!" Honda shouts.

"Don't be so sure." Yugi says.

They stop and see Yugi look incredibly serious. Just then, the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck begins to glow and glisten allowing his other self to take control. 

Anzu looks and says, "Pharaoh?"

"Just look at Soren. He isn't phased by Jounouchi's play at all. In fact, it seems he even planned for it."

"I draw!"

Soren takes hold of one card. "With this card, this game is mine. I can summon this monster by sacrificing my trap cards or my monster cards! I sacrifice my face down Destiny Signal and Eternal Dread trap cards!"

The new monster looks like a lovely woman, with long blonde hair flowing from behind her mask and hat.

"I summon my Vision HERO Witch Raider!"

(Vision HERO Witch Raider - ATK: 2700/DEF: 1900)

"Her ability activates after she is summoned!"

Witch Raider grabs the air gun on her back and points it at Jounouchi.

"She can destroy all your magic and trap cards!!"

The gun fires, destroying Jounouchi's face down Scapegoat card. "No!"

"Now, Witch Raider! Attack with Aerosoft Assault!"

The HERO turns her weapon on Jounouchi and fires.

"Grah~!" The blond screams as he falls to his knees.

(Soren LP: 4000 Vs. Jounouchi LP: 0. Soren Wins!)

The holograms fade as Soren puts his deck back together, allowing the duel disk to shuffle his cards. 

Jounouchi punches the ground. "How?! I didn't even deal a single point of damage! I know I can't be that bad!"

Anzu reaches to him, who slaps her hand away. "Just leave me alone!"

"Jounouchi..." Anzu mutters as her friend walks away, angered by his loss to some nobody.

"I see my HERO cards revealed how much of a faker he really was. A sore loser, unable to handle a loss in a game."

The Pharaoh turns to Soren and silently activates his Duel Disk.

"Now, you wish to duel me, Yugi?"

"You've humiliated my friend, Soren. I will defeat you for him!"

"Just as I thought. You can't help but defend these people. But, it wasn't anything personal that led me to deal this damage to Jounouchi. These cards of mine tend to bring out the worst in people after they lose to me. Just as you saw, Jounouchi was nothing but a sore loser, masking himself behind a tough guy act. Poetic, wouldn't you agree, Yugi?"

"Shut your mouth! I assure you, I won't lose to these so-called HEROES of yours. Now, get ready! Because, it's time to duel!"

(Soren LP: 4000 Vs. Yugi LP: 4000)


End file.
